


Under The Mistletoe

by ThisBlindingLight



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisBlindingLight/pseuds/ThisBlindingLight
Summary: After attempting to help Ralph out of a particularly ridiculous situation, Barry shares a touching night with his family that becomes a night to remember.





	Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first time finishing a story and posting it anywhere ever so I am nervous lol. I love the Flash and hope that I captured the characters properly. I accept all criticism. I made a few references here to The Lion King and Booty Call (Jamie Foxx movie). Oh, and I will post the second part soon, but it isn't fully complete yet. Hopefully, it will be done before the show returns. The Next Chapter will likely be the final Chapter.

Barry was cooking a surprise dinner for his wife and daughter, before his Best Friend Cisco Ramon called him and asked him to come to Star Labs, immediately.

He didn't sound particularly worried, but none the less, Barry speeds around the kitchen to cover up the food that was done, and he puts the rest in the fridge.

After that, he sped through Central City to get to Star Labs. When he got there Cisco was sitting down looking a bit agitated.

"Cisco, what's going on?" Barry said walking over to his friend.

"Look," Cisco said simply, before pointing passed Barry. When Barry turned around, he spotted Ralph Dibny who was covered in Saran Wrap from his neck down.

"Ralph?" Barry tilted his head to the side and smiled a little.

"Barry, a little help here? Cisco said we were waiting until you got here. I'm freaking stuck" Dibny said.

"Is this a nightmare?" Cisco questioned. "It has to be, right?"

Barry was pondering how a full grown man… Ralph, got himself stuck in Saran wrap… of all the things.

“Ralph, what in the actual hell man? Are you serious? How do you even…?" Barry started.

"You don’t wanna to know Allen. You don’t wanna know.” Ralph said, and Barry looked at Cisco with a frown.

"Man, can’t you just stretch your way out of this or something? I was at home enjoying a nice peaceful movie night with me, myself, and I. Before you called me here for this nonsense.“ Cisco vented.

"Yeah, just stretch your way out of it. Iris and Nora were visiting Joe, so I wanted to surprise them with dinner and movies."

"I would, but my, my thing still isn’t working."

"Ralph, dude.” Barry said.

"My ability, my powers Allen… Get your head out of the gutter…“

Cisco put a hand on his forehead and wondered how his Friday night was sacrificed for this foolishness.

" Wait, how did you call Cisco? You're covered neck down. " Barry asked his friend.

"I voice called him, duh." Ralph retorted.

"Ralph, even though you’re half naked and covered in Saran wrap… I’m going help you… And then I want you to NEVER call me again, kay?” Cisco said, before walking away to find some scissors or something sharp to cut through the Saran wrap.

"Cisco, I’m only half naked cause I—“ Ralph began, but Cisco cut him off before he could finish.

"Uhn uhn, I saw Booty Call enough times to know why you’re stuck like this. Why do you think I’m getting gloves?" Cisco retorted .

"Wait, Huh?” Ralph was confused.

“Ohhhh, Iris and I love that scene…” Barry paused, then realized why Cisco referenced it in the first place.

"Oh. Oh! Ralph!" Barry was frowning.

"Mmhmm, ” Cisco added.

“Wait do you think this is a sexual thing? Allen I—”

“No, I don ’t wanna know. Really. Cisco you got an extra pair of gloves?” Barry asked.

“Nope, just these ” Cisco was putting the gloves on as he spoke. He had already set the scissors next to the Star Labs computer.

“Guys, it’s not ,” he began but was cut off again, this time by a ring tone…

_It’s the circle of life_

_And it moves us all_

Ralph and Cisco both slowly turned their attention to Barry as they wondered where the sound was coming from. It had been coming from Barry’s left pocket, but he just stood there looking around as if he hadn’t heard it. When the second half of the lyrics started, he dug in his pocket so he could turn it off.

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and Love_

"Really Barry, The Lion King? Really?“ Cisco said, with a straight face.

” Look, I thought it would be cute okay! Just, don’t tell Nora. She probably thinks it’s, I don’t know unschway or something. “

"Or oddly morbid... Doesn’t Simba lose his dad?” Ralph asked.

“Oh, oh yeah... Why'd you have to make something so beautiful, seem so dark?" Barry questioned.

"It is dark, it's Disney." Ralph replied.

"Maybe I should change it…" Barry said before answering his phone. "Hello? ” He answered, as Nora  had been calling a second time.

“Nora, you called twice what’s wrong? I thought you were with your mom.”

“Well, I was, but I need your help with something. And it’s uhh, kinda urgent?”

"Okay, where are you?"

"I'm outside the Central City Mall" Barry thought that was odd, but he knew Nora was spontaneous so he let it go.

"I’ll be right there.“

”Dad?“

"Yeah. ”

“What took you so long to answer the phone? You usually answer before the first ring even starts.” Barry laughed a little. He was a bit protective of his baby girl, who wasn't a baby, but these days she was getting better at holding her own.

“Well, Ralph got himself stuck in Saran wrap.”

“How? ” she laughed.

“Uhhh, I’ll be there in a min. ” Barry hung up before his daughter could ask anymore questions about Ralph's weird Saran Wrap situation.

“Cisco you good helping Ralph with his, thing. Nora said it was urgent."

“Well, I’m nearly done cutting him out of this Saran Wrap so, yeah. Leave me to my solo Friday of doom. “

”Okay,“ Barry said before smiling and speeding off. 

"I’m right here Cisco. Right here.” Ralph said.

“Yeah, that’s my problem.” Cisco said tired of his friend.

 

 

 

Barry had sped in front of his daughter who was standing on the corner pacing.

"Nora what's wrong? Where's your mom?" Barry questioned.

"She's still at Papa Joe's. She's fine." Nora said.

"Well, what's wrong? What's so urgent?"

"I uhh... I didn't know how to... I apologized to Mom, you know. But, I still feel like, it's not enough? For me? She risked her life to get my powers back after Cicada took them, she almost died, Ralph lost his powers for who knows how long trying to save both of us because of me... Before that, I spent all that time being upset with her for taking my powers away in the future. She lost you, and she was scared and worried, and she didn't know what to do. Just like me, before her and Ralph saved me from Cicada. And, I acted like a real... Brat. She's different here, she has you. " Nora said.

"Nora, she has you too." Barry smiled gently.

"I know, Dad. That's why I called you here. Mom loves Christmas, it is really really important to her, and I know she accepted my apology but, I want to buy her a gift, something she'll like. Something that'll really surprise her. Can you help me?" Nora asked her Dad, and he lit up like a decorated Christmas tree.

Barry's smile grew as he nodded, "Yes, I think I can help with that. Come on." He said pointing his arm in the direction of the mall. Nora smiled, and walked in front of her Dad as he followed.

 

 

 

A week and a half later Christmas was here.

Christmas was being held at Papa Joe's and Mama Cecile' and from the smell of it, Nora could tell her Grandfather and Grandmother had done all the cooking.

Barry's food was a solid Five, Her mom's a Two if she was being nice, but Cecile and Joe, Eleven and a half in Nora' book.

Nora loved Cecile' Cauliflower Gratin, and Joe's well-seasoned Grilled Chicken with his special, Cheddar Mac & Cheese. Nora couldn't wait to eat their food.

The dinner table had been set by Nora, Iris, Barry, and Caitlin... Cisco, Ralph, and Sherloque hadn't arrived yet. 

The tradition was they would all eat before opening their presents. Nora was anxious for the presents, but she wasn't going to miss enjoying this food no matter what. She wanted to enjoy every second she had left with her family.

There was a knock on the door, "I got it" Barry said before making his way to the door. When he opened it, it was Cisco, Ralph, and Sherloque.

"Hey! You guys are right on time! We just got done setting the table." Barry said.

"You're the perfect amount of chipper for the Holidays, Allen. "Ralph said, as he walked in and pass Barry.

"It's the Holidays, what do you expect?" Barry replied.

"Come on in guys, get comfortable so you can eat. " Cecile said carrying freshly cooked food out to the table.

"The food smells great, Cecile. " Cisco commented.

"Thank you, Cisco! Joe helped a little." She teased.

"Really?" Joe retorted as he planted a kiss on Cecile's cheek.

"Let me help you" Sheloque said from behind Cisco, as he watched Nora, Iris, and Caitlin bring out the rest of the food.

He took the Cauliflower Gratin from Nora who was looking at the dish like she wanted it all to herself, and then he handed it to Barry who was closer to the dinner table.

"Thanks Sherloque, and thanks for coming. " Barry said.

"No problem there, Flash. I just wanted to, have the pleasure of an Earth one Holidays. You know. " Sherloque said, and Barry just nodded and smiled.

Everyone was now at the dinner table and beyond ready to eat, the smell of the food alone was enough to make a full belly growl.

"Yummy," Iris said inhaling the platter of food before them.

"The food don't bite, dig in" Joe said.

And they all did, everyone ate to their hearts content. Even Sherloque went for a second plate and he never ate seconds.

After dinner Nora suggested opening their presents in order, and saying that she wanted Iris to open hers last.

Iris was genuinely surprised, she had no idea her daughter had gotten her something for Christmas.

"Nora, you got me something?" Iris lit up.

"Yes, but you have to open your gift last." Nora replied.

"Well," Iris began. "You have to go second to last." 

"Okay!" Nora replied excitedly. "Time for gifts!"

Everyone began opening gifts that they had all gotten for one another, Cisco got some rare edition comic book from the sixties thanks to Caitlin. 

Joe and Cecile, got a brand new Nutri-Blend from Barry, Iris, and Nora.Cisco had made Ralph a new suit after the old one was destroyed by Cicada.

Cisco and Barry got Caitlin a Red Keurig Coffee Maker, for when she's at Star Labs. Iris and Nora got Barry a new Watch, which was more of an inside joke for them, considering he told them he didn't want anything this year... And now it was time for Nora to open her gift.

"Okay Nora, I really hope you like this one. "Iris said, before handing her daughter a small box that was wrapped in gold wrapping paper. 

Nora was genuinely excited to open her gift. She ripped through the wrapping paper and smiled when she saw the box was purple. Nora slowly opened the box.

"Mom," she spoke softly. "It's so beautiful." Iris had gotten her daughter a shiny, sterling silver necklace, that was shaped like a Lightning Bolt.

"I know it's kinda cheesy, but I wanted to get you something that represented the part of you that was suppressed for so many years... Nora, you are your father's daughter, in more ways than one, and to keep that part of you dormant was a mistake. " Iris had said.

"Mom, you don't have to" Nora began but Iris cut her off.

"No, please. Let me finish. In many ways you're like me too, but Nora West-Allen you were made from love, true love, and that in itself is a power you should never forget. I know we said our apologies but, I gave you this to let you know that no matter what happens in the future," Iris said as her voice cracked. "You should never hide who you are and you should proudly embrace who you are. All the parts of you, always." Iris said as a tear fell from her eye.

Nora wiped her own eyes before reaching over and giving her mom a big hug. Iris rubbed her daughter's back and smiled softly.

"Thanks Mom, I love it!" Nora replied.

"You're welcome," Iris said back.

Barry was wiping his eyes too, when Nora looked at him to see if he was ready for her to give Iris her gift. 

"Awww Dad," Nora said getting everyone to focus on Barry. Nora got up to give him a hug and Iris followed.

"Babe!" Iris said rubbing her Husbands back , before kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm fine. This is just, it's great." Barry said in a slightly deeper tone than usual. Nora smiled at him, and he nodded.

"Mom, I -I have something for you too" Nora said, running over to the tree and picking up Iris' gift from the floor before handing it to her.

Iris beamed from her place on the arm of the chair as she looked up at her daughter who was excited.

"Dad helped so, it's kind of a joint present. I hope you like it! " Nora said.

"I'm sure I'll love it." Iris replied.

Iris unwrapped the gift, and smiled as she examined the front of it, it was a picture frame, with an outtake picture of Nora and Iris inside, smiling and happy. 

Barry had taken the photo when he knew his wife and daughter weren't paying attention. He loved hanging back and watching them enjoy each others company. 

"I wanted to give you something that would make you happy. That's it, that's really all I was going to say, I mean, your gift was so much better. But I did write something on the back that you can read out loud if want." Nora rambled.

Iris turned the gift on the other side and began to read it aloud.

"Dear mom, if there's one thing that matters to me, to you, and to Dad. It's family, that's why I was so honored when he asked me to help him with our duel Christmas gift for you and for our whole family" Iris read, before looking up at Barry who was making his way in front of her.

"Barry?" Iris questioned visibly confused.

Barry had extended his hands so that Iris could place her hands in his, and he could lift his wife up from her sitting position on the arm of the couch.

"Stand up," he smiled, as everyone else looked on.

"Iris, you've already made me the happiest man in the world. Our love, bends time and space." Barry was glowing.. "We have a beautiful, healthy daughter, who can time travel, and she did it for us, for family." Barry said, and Nora smiled penitent, before looking down.

"Iris when I proposed to you, I knew that we were as solid as steel. That nothing could separate us, not even time. I _know_ we will see our daughter grow up and become the intelligent, fearless, and beautiful person that she is today; because she's just like you... With a little bit of me on the side. " Barry joked.

"A lotta bit of you," Iris retorted, as she laughed through tears of joy.

Barry smiled, before getting down on one knee. A position that was all too familiar for both of them.

"Iris, West, Allen,"

" Yes?"

"Will you remarry me, in a proper ceremony? With, hopefully no interruptions." Barry asked.

"Of course." Iris said before hugging her husband and sharing a kiss. "I would love to have another wedding, but... Oliver and Felicity aren't invited, okay. " Iris said, and everyone laughed.

"Oh, the shade" Cisco said, as he took a sip from his wine in the corner.

"Iris the proposal was my idea, but presenting it to you as a Christmas gift was Nora's." Barry said and Iris beamed, as her husband gently caressed her cheek.

"Well," Nora began . "Dad, mentioned what he was going to do anyway so, I thought, it'd be a great gift since you'd be able to get a do-over. I mean, who doesn't like a good do-over every now and then, am I right? And seriously Mom, I wanted to give you something special, because I was so terrible to you."

"Nora," Iris started, but Nora cut in quickly.

"No, mom. Let me finish now... You didn't deserve that. And I wanted to make it up to you on this day, because you love Christmas. It was ruined for you after Dad... Anyway, he's here now and I, looked forever for a present that would be perfect for you... I looked for scarves, comforters, sweaters, and then, I stopped looking, because nothing makes you happier than this." Nora said, looking around at her family.

"I knew Dad doing this, giving you a sec... Third? " Nora hesitated. 

"Third, yeah Third" Barry and Iris both said in perfect unision.

"Well, third chance, at that picture perfect wedding. It would give us all another chance..." Nora lingered on that last sentence before continuing. I was angry with you mom. But I never hated you. I love you more than anything, and I can't wait to see you and Dad renew your vowels, and get remarried." Nora walked over to her Mom and Dad and hugged them both.

"We love you too, Nora." Iris said, hugging them both tightly.

 

 

 

Later that night, Sherloque waited for his chance to approach Nora  with his growing concerns about her inevitable return to the future. He watched from his leaning position against the wall as everyone laughed and talked. 

Nora, at the moment had been smiling and happy, but when she thought no one was looking she seemed, dejected.

Nora was laughing about Ralph being stuck in Saran Wrap, "But I was working on a case, not recreating some scene from Booty Call" 

"Ralph, can you stop talking about Booty Call's in front our daughter" Iris said, eyeing her friend from across the room.

"Oh come on, Mom. I think I'm old enough to-"

"No Nora, you'll never be old enough." Barry said.

"Dad!"

"No." Barry was eyeing his daughter, with a serious expression.

"Everyone heard me say I was working on a case, right?" Ralph questioned.

"Yes, Dexter. We heard you." Cisco said.

"Who's Dex---? Nevermind. I better go." Nora was getting up from the chair.

 "Go? Go where Nora?" Iris questioned.

 "I wanted to go home early and get some sleep."

Barry frowned and it was as if Iris sensed his concern, maybe because she felt it too.

"Really, Nora you sure you're alright?" Iris was looking her daughter in the eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just, tired. Look, you don't have to worry Mom. Dad, you either." Nora looked to her Dad, maybe she felt his concern too.

"Okay... Okay." Iris looked at Barry, then back at her daughter.

"I'll text when I get in," Nora said trying to escape her parents questioning eyes.

"Nora... Can I have a word with you?" Sherloque asked , before Nora made it to the door. She rolled her eyes and forced out a "Yes" before turning to him.

Sherloque motioned to the door, "after you."

He followed Nora out the door and Iris was about to ask what that was about, but Barry shook his head and took his wife's hand.

"She'll tell us when she's ready." Barry said. "In the mean time... There's something that I wanna show you." Iris smiled, then took her Husband's hand before they sped off into the night.


End file.
